


The Pirate and The Princess

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots started for @cscocktoberfest about Princess Emma and Captain Killian ‘Hook’ Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this two years ago with a friend who is no longer in the fandom and it was going to be just a smutty Part 1 and Part 2 thing, but then plot snuck its way in somehow and here we are. Btw, I totes blame @initiala for that because she just had to go encourage a story line while she was being a BETA and just... it’s all her fault really. Just like this event... ALL. HER. FAULT. ;-p

Though the night air is brisk, Princess Emma finds herself sweating underneath her cloak. It’s the sweat of excitement and the sweat of fear all mixed together, because while this isn’t her first time sneaking out of the palace, she’s always worried it will be the time she gets caught. Slipping past the iron gate, she hears Sleepy’s light snores before she even rounds the corner and though the dog her uncle Graham insisted be there to keep watch, as well, is awake, she has a treat at the ready to keep him from barking. He lifts his head as she approaches, his white fur almost appearing to glow in the fire light while his nostrils twitch. He’s gentle as he takes the treat from her hand and with a pat on the head, Emma walks off into the night.

It’s like with every step away from the castle, the weight of being the only heir to her parent’s kingdom falls away piece by piece and the rags she wears feel much more comfortable. By the time she reaches the tavern, she’s no longer Princess Emma, she’s Swan, a farm girl who is merely looking for a drink after a long day. Adjusting the hood of her cloak, she pulls open the tavern door and instead of being met with people bowing and the echo of ‘ _Highness_ ’ or ‘ _Princess_ ’, she’s met with the foul smell of sweat and ale along with booming voices and cheery music and it makes her smile a lot more than it should.

Keeping her head down, she makes her way to her favorite table in the corner and she’s just nearly there when she hears a commotion to her right. She lifts her hand to hold her hood in place as her eyes trail over to it, and a large breath of relief passes her lips when she finds it’s only two men arguing before she sits at her table. The wood isn’t nearly as comfortable as the wood found in the castle, but that’s what she loves about it. It’s not polished or exquisitely handcrafted because she’s too delicate to have— 

“Hello, love.”

Emma’s head snaps over to see a man she hadn’t noticed before sitting across from her. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.” she mumbles. “No one usually sits here.”

She can feel his gaze moving over her and it makes her stomach knot because she’s yet to see his face without the shadows of darkness covering it. 

“You’re a regular then?” 

“No, not a regular. I just… the couple times I’ve been here, this table has always been free.”

There’s a pause and she ducks her head ever so slightly, causing her hood to fall more over her face.

“I apologize for stealing your place, then.” 

Forcing a smile, she says, “You didn’t. I apologize, Sir. I’ll find a new table.”

“No need.” His words stop her, and she looks back to see him pushing a bottle forward. “Have a drink, darling.” 

It’s as she sits back down that she catches sparkle of silver where his left hand should be, and it makes her heart race. She knows who he is, everyone knows who he is—stories far and wide are told of the dread pirate Captain Hook. There are tales that say he’s hundreds of years old, and that he’s heartless, a monster of a man that no one dares to challenge. 

He leans into the light, properly revealing himself and her lips part. His dark hair is a mess on top of his head, but at the same time, looks silky smooth. The charcoal on his bottom eyelids make his already too blue eyes appear even bluer and the small growth of beard upon his jaw has a bit of red sprinkled in with the dark. He doesn’t appear to be hundreds of years old at all. In fact, if she had to guess, she’d say he was around her age—give or take a year. He also doesn’t look as scary as the stories have claimed him to be -- dare she say, he looks rather… _handsome_.

He lowers his voice to sultry purr, “From your reaction I’d wager my reputation precedes me.” Her tongue pokes out to wet her bottom lip and he rests his hook on the table before him with the point toward himself. “The good parts or the bad?”

Slowly, she moves her left arm to under the table, her fingers wrapping around the dagger in her skirts. Suddenly, she can hear her father’s voice in her head telling her to be aware of her surroundings, especially when engaging with someone she knows to be dangerous. But she doesn’t want to give herself away, because if he finds out who she really is… 

“Reputation?” She repeats, her face carefully blank.

One of his eyebrows ticks up and she tries to relax her body. They are at a stalemate and it’s not until he shifts forward in his seat to lean across the table that she begins to pull her dagger free, only to stop when he wraps his ring covered fingers around the neck of the bottle he offered her.

“No fearsome…” he pauses with a smirk, “devilishly handsome—” She rolls her eyes at that,“—pirates have ever crossed your path?”

She watches as he raises the bottle to his mouth, his eyes staying on hers as he takes a swig before he smoothly slides his tongue over his lips. He offers her the bottle again and this time when she hesitates, he chuckles, “It’s not poisoned, I assure you. Else I wouldn’t have drank from it meself.”

“I don’t wish to disturb you.”

His eyes narrow at that.

“I doubt a woman as beautiful as you could ever make for unwanted company.”

She almost flinches at his compliment, her mind wandering back to another time and another place when another man called her beautiful. Shaking head, she reaches for the bottle he offered and brings it to her lips.

“Sometimes beautiful things can be unwanted,” she mutters while wiping away the excess liquid from her chin. 

“Is that why you are here?” When she looks to him in question, he waves his hand in a smooth half-circle, “You believe you are unwanted?”

Tilting her head, her eyes move over him and he smirks again. He was a charmer, that much she could see. Used his good looks to have women drop their guards so he could get what he wanted. But unlike those other women, it wouldn’t work on her. And no matter the charm, she won’t reveal herself. 

Though, she will continue to share a drink with him…

“I would say I’m here for the same reason that you are,” she passes the bottle back to him and gives him a sad smile, “just looking for a quiet corner to have a drink.”

… and perhaps engage in a little flirting.

“Lucky for me this is the corner you have chosen.”

Deciding to have a little fun, she places her arms on the table in front of her and smiles. “Is it luck… Captain?”

His eyes move to her chest and she’s surprised at the rush that washes over her, she’s even more surprised when her skin prickles and her nipples grow hard. It’s not like it’s the first time someone has looked her this way, but his eyes… there is just something about them, she can’t quite explain. 

“But I never mentioned being a captain.”

She pokes out her tongue and traces her bottom lip, slowly, while her thighs clench together to ease the sudden ache in between them. It’s been far too long since she’s had anyone help her with that ache, far too long since she’s _wanted_ anyone to help her relieve it, and she knows that he’s the _enemy_ , but the way he’s looking at her… 

Sitting up, Emma leans slightly over the table, showing more of her chest to him and bites her bottom lip. 

“Call it a hunch,” she murmurs before quickly snatching the bottle up and sitting back.

This time, it’s her that takes a sip and swallows slowly with her eyes never leave his. She doesn’t miss the growl that escapes his throat and by the time she places the bottle back on the table, he’s offering, “Would you like to see my ship, then? Finest in the realm. Sure to… _satisfy_.”

Her gaze moves over his face, it’s clear what his intentions are, and she can hear her father’s voice in her head again, telling her to keep herself safe, to not trust anyone, especially pirates. But there’s a sense of adventure radiating off him and it’s just the type of adventure she’s craving, because she’s so tired of doing the _right_ thing, or doing what’s expected of her… it’s why she sneaks out, it’s why she never tells anyone what she does.

She wants to do something for herself, something that would satisfy her.

Squaring her shoulders, she fixes the hood of her cloak and smiles, “Lead the way, Captain.”

He falters for a quick moment, though he tries to hide it, she can see it and her brow furrows. Was he only joking? Did he not wish to take her back to his ship? Or perhaps she was too eager for his tastes. Clearly, he's attracted to her, or else—

Captain Hook rises from the table while holding out his hand as he encourages her to her feet. Again, her father’s voice is in her mind— _Be safe, Emma. Never put yourself in a situation you can’t get out of of_ —and it makes her hesitate. 

“It’s alright, love,” he murmurs softly with a reassuring smile and small nod. “No harm will come to you.”

It’s the lack of lie that she finds behind his words that makes her decision for her. Sure, he’s one of the deadliest—so the stories say—pirate captains to ever sail the seas, however, there’s something in him that calls to her… 

Lifting her hand, she places it in his own and a slight gasp passes her lips when he pulls her hand closer to him. She can feel the heat from his leather, or his skin, she’s not quite sure, and it makes her shiver. 

With a tilt of his head toward the door, he smiles, “Let’s go meet my old girl.”

Her heart starts to beat wildly in her chest and she pulls her hand free from his to hide the fact that she’s shaking.

“Old girl? Is that her name?”

Following him through the tavern, her foot catches on a piece of rotted wood and she trips, falling directly into his chest. Her hood falls revealing her long blonde hair as he arms loop around her and she looks up at him through her eyelashes. The way he’s staring at her… it makes her mouth go dry. Despite her barely whispered apology, she doesn’t move. Instead, she spreads her fingers across him and doesn’t miss the hitch in his breath as they brush lightly over the exposed hair on his chest.

“She’s called the Jolly Roger,” he murmurs, his eyes moving to her lips while she feels his arms tighten around her.

Emma sucks in a breath as her entire body responds to him, almost like they mold together for a perfect fit and the thought of moving is absurd. Her fingers continue to move on their own accord, the fine hair tickling her while her gaze flickers to his bottom lip. 

“Pretty name.”

She wonders what his bottom lip will taste like. Perhaps rum, or maybe a hint of the sea? She’s not sure, all she knows is that she wants the answer to it more than she’s ever wanted the answer to anything. Their lips are only inches apart and she can feel his hot breath on them when there’s a sudden crash from the other side of the tavern, making her jump back from his arms and quickly snatch her hood up.

Her eyes close briefly once she realizes it was only a drunken man falling over and she berates herself for getting so caught up in him that she had forgotten her surroundings.

“Love?” he asks softly. “Shall we leave?”

Pressing her lips together in a tight smile, she nods and follows him out the door. A shiver runs through her when they step outside and she’s not entirely sure if it’s due to the chill in the air or the man next to her. Nevertheless, they begin to walk and her stomach flips in excitement at the feel of his hand on the small of her back. It’s been a long while since a man has made her feel this way, and though she likes it, she still has her guard up. 

The sound of hooves echoing off the brick road makes her look up and her eyes go wide when she sees her family’s guards. Without thinking, she stops and presses her back against the wall in an attempt to hide, only to have it pointless when she sees them begin to walk over. Emma’s eyes move to Hook’s and before he can open his mouth, she grabs at the lapels of his jacket and pulls her to him to press her lips against his.

In that second, all thoughts fly out of her mind. His lips are just as soft as she imagined they’d be, and the answer to her previous question is that his bottom lip _does_ taste of rum, although there’s also a hint of spice. It’s so delicious, she opens her mouth to get a better taste and slides her tongue across his, which in turn makes him moan and the apex of her thighs throb. 

Her hands tighten on his leather, pulling him even closer so that his entire body is on hers. She can feel his hardness against her and she whimpers into his mouth. She finally pulls away when her lungs start to scream at her, but it’s with reluctance, so she keeps her forehead pressed to his while her gaze stays locked on his lips.

“That was…” He trails off and she feels his fingers creep around her side to pull her closer before he loosens his grip again.

“Just the beginning,” she finishes for him. Pressing her body closer, she runs her hands down his chest as her eyes flicker over his shoulder to see that the guards have moved along, and she lets out a little sigh. “I believe you promised a tour of your ship, did you not?”

He closes his eyes for a second and she thinks he’s going to change his mind when he finds her hand and squeezes it gently. 

“Aye,” he says softly, avoiding her gaze. “Come along.”

If it weren’t for the way he threads his fingers through hers and pulls her after him, she’d think he wanted nothing to do with her. Because while his body is clearly responding, it would appear that there’s a battle going on in his mind by the way his brows pull together and his lips purse. In an attempt to lighten the mood, she tightens her hand around his and throws him a flirty smile before her gaze moves back to the street. Every time someone gets too close, she ducks her head into his shoulder and hopes he doesn’t notice. Even if he does, he doesn’t say anything, and she’s grateful, because she’s slowly getting drunk off the smell of him. 

It’s so intoxicating, so… seducing.

“I hope your ship is as exquisite as you say it is, I would hate to be disappointed.”

Hook raises an eyebrow and looks down at her. “I’m almost offended that you’d question it. I thought my reputation preceded me?” She bites her lip to hide her smile and she thinks he picks up on her joke because while his eyes do roll, his lips upturn, as well. “Look for yourself.”

She turns to look where he nods and her steps falter. There are masts visible between the building, large ones, along with cream colored sails that softly flap in the wind. She’s seen ships before, of course, the Royal Navy is full of them, but none have ever been quite like this…

“That’s your ship?”

“Aye…” He tone is dripping with offense. “Why do you ask?”

Her head tilts slightly while they walk while her eyes continue to examine the ship as they get closer. She didn’t know what she expected the Jolly Roger to look like, but to be so clean and almost _proper_ was not it. There are barely any ‘battle scars’ as her father would say and its wood seems to be almost shining.

“She’s very pretty.”

“Aye!” He says again, more firmly and standing up a little straighter. “Of course she is. Can’t have her anything but shipshape, she’s…” He trails off for a moment and she looks up at him. “Well, she’s… my home.” With a cough and a scratch of his ear, he lifts his eyebrow toward her, his cocky captain persona back in full force, and continues, “And she has a fine crew to man her, to be certain, they treat her grand.”

“Well, that’s good to know. But it does bring up another question.” She turns her back to the ship to look at him with a smile and sparkle in her eyes. When he raises his brow, she leans in close and asks in a whisper, “Does the Captain treat all the ladies in his life just as grand?”

He chuckles softly, tilting his head before leaning in to purr in her ear, “How about you step aboard and find out for yourself, _love_?” 

She sucks in a breath as his lips brush over her ear while he moves to walk past her toward the ship. Her heart is pounding in her chest and her core is aching. All she wants to do is feel him take her over and over and in every position she can think of. But it can only be one night, she knows this…

He can’t know who she is.

Turning toward him, she places her hand in his outstretched one and steps forward. “Lead the way, Captain.”

It’s as she steps onto the deck that she second guesses herself gain. She’s the Crown Princess and she’s just willingly— _very_ willingly—stepped onto the ship of a pirate captain that’s extremely well known for being dangerous and deadly. Her smile returns when she feels his right hand circle around her waist until his it’s is pressed at the bottom of her right above her core.

“All to your satisfaction, milady?”

Closing her eyes, she mumbles, “Not yet.”

Before he can respond, she quickly turns to grab the lapels of his jacket again and pulls him to her, moaning against his mouth. Emma pushes her tongue in between his lips to trace them, while her fingers move to his hair. Yanking it gently, she forces him even closer than he was before so that their bodies are molded together. 

“Demanding, aren’t we?” he growls, nipping at her bottom lip as his hook presses into the small of her back. “Have you forgotten who the captain of this vessel is?”

She sucks in a breath at his voice, her skin prickling with excitement at his demanding tone. Every day of her life, people are always following _her_ orders, bowing the second she walks through the door, never daring to take control from her… and now Hook is, and she finds herself wanting it.

_ Really _ wanting it.

Licking her bottom lip, she slowly removes her fingers from the lapels of his jacket and looks up at him through her eyelashes, giving the best look of submission she can muster.

He smirks. “Good girl.”

Without waiting for her response, he slides his hand and hook under her thighs to scoop her up into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist with a giggle before she kisses him. There’s a rustle of noise and what feels like his leg kicking at something before a loud clatter of wood slamming onto the ground makes her pull back to see Hook’s devilish smile. 

“Down you go, love.”

She stumbles down the ladder with a large smile and a soaked core. She can’t remember the last time she had this much fun with another person and she’s loving every second of it. Her eyes stay glued to his as he follows her down; her tongue instantly pokes out when he tugs her toward him and runs his hand and hook over shoulders to slip the fabric off her and catches it on his hook before tossing it to the side. When he looks back into her eyes, she thinks she sees him take a deep breath and a slight wave of worry washes over her, but it’s quickly forgotten when he begins to touch her again. 

There’s a trail of fire in the way of his hand moving to cup her ribs and all she wants to do is grab him again, but the way he’s admiring her is making her weak in the knees. She reaches up to pluck at the buttons on his vest, her nails tapping against them lightly while her hips move toward his.

“I thought I was promised a tour?”

“Aye,” he breathes, backing her slowly until her legs hit his table. “Shall we start with my cabin?” He presses his mouth into her neck to kiss her pulse while he reaches around her back to unlace her dress. “It’s almost as pretty as you are.”

She starts to slowly push his coat off his shoulders, whimpering as he sucks on her skin. He’s speaking words, she can hear them, somewhat, but the sound of her blood running throughout her body is drowning out everything.

“W-What was that?”

Emma can feel his smile against her skin and he opens his mouth wider before scraping his teeth lightly along her neck as he finishes loosening the strings at her back. 

“I said I don’t let just any wanton stray in my private cabin, so it’s a great honor to be here.” He grazes the scruff of his facial hair against her cheek and murmurs, “But wanton stray you are not, are you, milady?”

For a quick moment, her entire body goes stiff, but she forces herself to relax and moves to take his earlobe in between her teeth.

“Perhaps I am,” she whispers, her fingers undoing the buttons of his vest. “Care to take me in for the night, Captain?”

“Killian,” he huffs against her skin. “And I should think you’ll be the one taking me in…?” 

“Swan,” she answers his unanswered question while running her hands down his chest. “You can call me Swan.”

He pulls back with his head tilted and she holds her breath. She knows he knows she’s lying, and _he_ knows she knows he knows she’s lying, but she’s too turned on to come up with an excuse as to why she is and hopes he’ll allow it go. Emma watches as he slowly licks his bottom lip and she gives a small smile of relief when she feels his fingers trail up her spine to the unlaced part of the dress and along her skin. 

“Take this off for me, _Swan_.” He leans in and slides the curve of his hook around her hip. “I wouldn’t want to… _ruin_ such a beautiful dress.”

Keeping her gaze on his, she moves to pull her dress down, gasping slightly as the cool air hits her bare skin and takes his hook from her hip and slowly brings it up to place it on her shoulder she continues to undress. His eyes glaze over with lust as he watches her and when her dress pulls at her feet, she mumbles, “You’re wearing far too much clothing, Killian.”

His tongue comes to rest on the underside of his teeth when he smirks. “And you’re beautiful.”

Killian shrugs off his vest before he steps forward, lowering his mouth to her shoulder and kissing a wet line down to the curve of her breasts peeking out from the top of her corset. She starts to pull at the laces of his leathers, her mind blinded with lust and want while she leans back against his desk, her right leg lifting to wrap around the backs of his thighs. A low hiss escapes the back of her throat as the bulge in his pants comes in contact with her throbbing center and her head falls back. 

She almost misses the way his hook slides down her back, but then he tugs her closer and she takes notice to how he looks over her shoulder with his brows furrowed for a moment before he asks, “Remove this for me, love.”

Standing up fully, she forces him back a step and moves her mouth to his. Her tongue pokes out to lick his lips before she sidesteps and turns her back toward him. She can feel his eyes on her as she reaches back and she starts to slowly pull at the laces of her corset, untying them one by one until her bare back is revealed to him. When she pulls the last lace, she turns to look over her should with a slight smirk before the corset drops to the floor. 

He’s biting his bottom lip, his eyes dark as he steps forward to push the rest of her clothes down until she’s bare before him. She sucks in a breath when he’s presses himself to her, his hand roaming down her ribs as his mouth finds her lips and his tongue slips between them. Killian groans into her mouth before he bends and lifts her into his arms. 

It’s a short walk to his bed and when he lays her down, it’s with a gentleness she never thought a ruthless pirate such as he could be capable of. Her breasts bounce with every breath she takes and when he pulls back with a smirk, her pulse begins to race even more as he pushes his leathers down far enough to release his hard cock. Her legs curl up as he crawls onto the bed, her toes pushing his leathers down to his ankles as she runs her hands up his chest. He’s still wearing his shirt, and she wants to ask him to take it off, but then he moves away completely to sit himself at the edge of the bed. He pushes apart her knees with his hand and his hook before lowering his head so his mouth is inches from her core and her body trembles. Never has a man put their mouth of her before and while she always wondered what it might feel like, now she finds herself a little… scared.

“‘S alright, love,” he murmurs softly, his breath hot against her clit while his thumb rubs soothing circles on her thigh. “I’ll stop if you don’t like it.”

Licking her lips, she gives a slow nod and lays back on the bed. Her heart continues to hammer in her chest and she stares up at the ceiling, waiting for him to make his move. The second she feels the tip of his tongue press against her clit, her eyes squeeze shut and a gasp falls past her lips. Next, she feels him draw a slow circle before he flattens his tongue against her to lick slowly up and down. 

Her entire body is singing with pleasure and there are bright lights bursting behind her closed eyes as he repeats his actions and she can’t help the whimpers and groans that escape the back of her throat. What he’s doing to her body is unlike anything she’s ever experienced--the way he’s touching her, tasting her--she never wants it to end. He’s making her forget everything but the pleasure he’s giving her and _oh god_ , how does he know exactly what to do to make her--

“Ahh,” her back arches off the bed when she feels him push his finger inside and she reaches for his hair to keep him in place.

Killian groans into her core and he wraps his arms around her thighs to bring her even closer to his face, while he closes his lips over her bundle of nerves and begins to suck gently while his tongue flicks it. It’s not long before she feels her walls begin to tighten and when he pushes his finger back into her, she lifts her hips to grind against his face.

“P-Please,” she pants, his tongue taking her right to the brink. “Oh, Killian!”

The knots in her stomach slowly unravel, and her face is tingling as she rides out her waves of pleasure. There are still little shocks running through her as he presses a soft kiss to her still throbbing clit before he begins his climb back up her body.

“You’re bloody perfect,” he breathes against her skin. He stops to circle her nipples for a moment, then continues to kiss up her throat. “So beautiful.”

She swallows to wet her dry mouth before opening her mouth to respond when he presses the head of his cock firmly against her clit and her eyes roll back in pleasure. With a gasp, her nails dig into his skin as his tip pushes past her entrance. He’s only inches inside of her and her hips are already rocking forward for more while her body shakes with need.

“Gods,” she pants against his mouth, her teeth lightly nibbling at his bottom lip.

He growls in what she assumes is pleasure but doesn’t move, instead, he buries his head into her neck and tightens his fingers in the dip of her left knee. She almost begs him to move, the suspense killing her, but then he bites down on the spot beneath her ear and thrusts forward, pushing himself completely inside of her. Her mouth falls open and she throws her head back, a moan escaping the back of her throat. She wraps her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his backside as she lifts her hips slightly to pull him closer and to grind herself harder against him.

“Deeper, love?” he groans, his right arm moving to wrap around her waist while his left arm holds him up. He pulls half out and before she can protest, he thrusts back in hard. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes!” She tangles her fingers in his hair. “You feel…”

“Like heaven,” he finishes in a breathless growl. “So tight… so wet… like you were _made_ to be pleased by me.”

Killian presses his mouth against hers and she whimpers at the taste of herself on his tongue. Lifting her head closer, she sucks his tongue into her mouth and squeezes her legs tighter around him. His clock slides against her walls and she finds she can no longer form sentences, just noises with his name thrown in between while her body begins to rise again. 

“Killian,” she breathes, her hands moving from his hair to grip the cotton of his shirt. “Fall with me.”

She almost doesn’t want him to fall with her, despite her asking him to because she doesn’t want it to end, but she fears this second wave might just render her useless. 

He nods, his hips rocking hard against her before he moves to capture her mouth again. “Aye, as you wish, darling.”

His hand once again moves to her knee as his thrusts become harsher and deeper and she comes undone for the second time. A mix between a moan and a squeal passes her lips and her insides feel like they are nothing but a puddle. She wants to move back, wants meet his thrusts and help him along--he’s been giving her nothing but pleasure, he deserves some of his own--but her body no longer works. She’s about to use the only thing she has--barely--left, her voice, when he suddenly shoves himself up and pulls his cock from her still aching core.

“Gods above, bloody… hell… I’m-- _fuck_ ” 

He’s jerking his cock hard and fast and Emma shudders when she sees his seed pulse out of his cock and land on her stomach. Her gaze moves up to his face and a rush of womanly pride washes over her at the sight of him. His head is throat back, the muscles in his neck are tight and his entire body is shaking while he moans out, “Oh, Swan, oh, love yes,” and she wonders what it would sound like to have him say her actual name in the throes of pleasure, but decides not to ruin a good thing with her damper thoughts. 

Killian collapses next to her, with harsh breathes expelling from his lungs and she finds herself mildly surprised when he lifts his arms and pulls her into his chest. The cloth he produces comes from somewhere she can’t see and she watches with a furrowed brow as he lazily wipes his seed from her stomach. They’ve both gotten what they wanted--her twice--why isn’t he kicking her out? 

He tosses the cloth over his shoulder before turning on his side to pull her closer and she takes a quick moment to study his face. He doesn’t look to be as evil as the stories say he is, in fact, lying there, with his eyes half closed, his features relaxed and a small smile pulling at his lips, he looks almost… boyish.

“You were incredible.”

Blinking up at him, she sees that he’s staring at her and she almost wishes that he would kick her out, it would be easier than making the decision herself, because for the first time in a long while, she’s found someone who doesn’t look at her like she’s some prize and she’d love nothing more than to fall asleep in his small bed and forget about her life back at the castle for just a little while longer… 

_ He only looks at you that way because he don’t know you’re a prize. _

A sad smile forms on her lips at his words and her eyes move to his necklace. If he knew who she was, he wouldn’t say that, nor would he be holding her so closely. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”

She can feel his eyes on her still and it’s too much, so she pushes herself up and pretends not to notice the frown that pulls at his lips.

“Swan--”

“It’s getting late.” She gathers her clothes from the ground and pulls her undergarments up. “I should probably get going.”

There’s a pause and she thinks he might not of heard her, but then the sound of his throat being cleared comes from behind her before he says, “Right then.”

She hears shuffling and when she turns to pick up her dress, she finds him pulling his leathers up, a hard lock on his jaw. 

“Killian--”

“I’ll allow for you to get dressed then see you off.”

His voice is dark and hollow, nothing like it was moments before and she finds herself missing it. Opening her mouth to explain, she’s stopped when he rips his jacket up off the floor before stomping out of his cabin. With a sigh, she falls back against his bed and begins to lazily tie the laces of her corset. She hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings, she’s just never done something like this before and decided that it was best to say something first…

_ Maybe he wasn’t going to say anything. _

Pressing her lips together, she runs a hand through her hair and looks at his table. He may be Captain Hook, he may have a rather _colorful_ reputation, but he’s been nothing but a gentleman with her--well, he’s treated her with respect. Thinking about all the different pleasures he made her feel earlier, she feels her body tingle and it makes her push forward to the table and reach for the parchment and quill.

_ ‘Killian, _

_ I’m sorry. I hope you are not too angry with me, but there are duties that I must complete. I will, however, be at the tavern two nights from now. If you feel inclined to go there as well, perhaps we can see each other again? If not, I’ll simply say thank you for a lovely evening. It was something I desperately needed. _

_ Swan.’ _

She hesitates a moment before pulling a red scarf from the pocket of her skirts and leaves it on the table next to the note. If he won’t see her again, at least he will have something to remember her by. With one final look around, she turns and climbs up the ladder, saying farewell to Swan, and becoming Princess Emma once again.


	2. Part Two

Killian watches Swan—or whoever the bloody hell she is—disappear into the shadows and his jaw clenches. The pirate in him wants to shake off the anger he feels and go into the tavern to find a wench to prove he doesn’t care about being blown off while the gentleman in him wants to insist on following the Swan girl home so nothing happens to her. She’ll not allow him—he barely talked her into allowing for him to escort her this far—which means he’d have to follow without her knowledge. But something tells him she’d find him out and he doesn’t wish to feel like more a fool than he already does.

_Blast you, Tink._

A small growl bubbles from the back of his throat as he stalks back to the Jolly. He knew he should have never listened to that damned fairy, should have told her to ignore his desperate pleas for help and blamed them on the rum. But when she showed up that morning with the pixie dust and a promise to not have him feel lonely anymore, he allowed her words to seduce him and followed her to tavern that was to contain the stunning blonde Tinkerbelle showed him in the globe… his soulmate.

When they got to the tavern, the little fairy all but shoved him inside and when he couldn’t find _her_ right away, he felt somewhat… relieved. Milah was his soulmate, his one true love and she was taken away from him. There’s no possible way for him to move on from that—the spell Tinkerbelle did was wrong, it had to be.

He had been just about to leave when she sat down before him and he was taken aback by how truly beautiful she was—he thought for sure the spell had fabricated it somehow—but also by how he could just _tell_ she didn’t belong there, she was too clean and poised to be part of the normal crowd. She was running from something, that much was obvious—she was too relaxed to be in trouble and too clean to be a criminal—and though he still wasn’t ready to move on despite her being his supposed soulmate, he wanted to know more. He figured he could take her back to his ship under the guise of having a good time then tell her about the spell that was obviously a fake—they’d share a laugh, then possibly truly have that good time then go on their merry way. It wasn’t until she kissed him that Killian started to believe that it was true, it was _all_ true, and the woman in his arms was his soulmate.

_A soulmate who wanted nothing more than to be rid of him._

Killian stomps back onto the Jolly, ignoring Smee’s raised brow from up on the helm and jumps down into his cabin. Bloody fool he was to think that someone as highborn as she—even the way she walked gave her away—would be _his_ soulmate, he who is nothing but a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem.

Ripping his flask from his pocket, he swallows it down and curses under his breath. Unlike the taste of Swan’s lips—expensive wines and fruits—the rum tastes bitter and it burns the back of his throat. He should have walked out of that tavern the second he didn’t initially see her or perhaps thrown her out of his cabin when she gave him the false name, but apart from her mind, she was very willing to open herself up to him and he figured within time…

With a shake of his head and a low growl, he shrugs his jacket off tosses it onto the hook on the back of his cabin door. The scent of her still lingers—all fine perfumes—and he’s just about to rip his coverlet up off the cot to throw it away when he catches sight of his table. There’s a red scrap of cloth next to what appears to be a letter and he can’t help but feel that small thing Tinkerbelle kept going on about that morning, that feeling he felt the second Swan kissed him…

Hope.

* * *

For three weeks they meet, whenever she can get away—which isn’t often—three weeks of nothing but earth-shattering orgasms and whispered words of filth. Three weeks where she doesn’t tell him her real name and he doesn’t tell her about the soulmate spell.

Killian knows it’s unfair to not tell her— knows that she deserves to know the truth, but every time he sees her, all he can think about is taking her against every possible surface, especially the tree where they meet. Hell, it’s almost happened twice already, and it’s taken all his strength each time to pull back, because someone of high birth such as her deserves a bed and privacy.

It’s only an assumption that she’s a higher station, but he’d bet his life on it and he could care less. She could be a wench or a bloody queen, she was still worth a ship’s hold of the finest treasures to him… because for the first time in 200 years, he doesn’t miss Milah.

That night as he waits for Swan, he rubs the red favor she left him between his fingers and tells himself that tonight is the night he’ll tell her about the spell, because after all the time they’ve spent together, surely they can manage to have a conversation before attacking each other.

* * *

Killian kicks at the door of his cabin with his mouth fused with Swan’s and when it finally swings open, they stumble through before he reaches out to slam it shut.

“You said… mm… you said you w-wanted to… talk.”

Nodding, he unties the knot of her cloak and mumbles against her lips, “Aye.”

“Okay.” She shrugs off her cloak before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and practically moaning, “We’ll talk later.”

“Thank the gods.”

He lifts her into his arms, smiling at the giggle he’s rewarded with, before walking over to his cot and placing her down on the edge.

“Eager tonight are we, Captain?”

Shrugging out of his coat, he smirks, “You have no idea, love.”

Moving forward, he encourages her to scoot back more as he presses one of his knees on the inside of hers to spread her legs before he steps in between them. He smiles as the gasp that falls from her lips as his hand and hook disappear underneath her skirts, but he soon freezes when he feels something he’s not expecting.

“S-stockings?”

He sees her bite her bottom lip before he lifts her skirt up and— _gods_ —there they are. White stockings with silk blue bows at the garters right above her knees and just below her creamy thighs.

“Do you mind?”

Killian’s gaze snaps away from her legs and he slowly drags his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Mind? Darling, you’re not allowed to take them off… Captain’s orders.”

Her giggle gets swallowed by his kiss and his fingers move to untie the laces of her bodice while she untucks his shirt. His cock is impossibly hard, and he nearly whimpers when her hands make their way up under his shirt and her nails lightly scratch at the small of his back.

Before he can react, Swan pushes herself up and his brow furrows when he’s forced to take a step back. He watches as she shrugs her bodice off before she turns around and asks over her shoulder, “Untie my skirt?”

“Bloody insatiable, as well,” he purrs, voice husky with desire and smirk creeping onto his face.

Pulling at the knots, he places open mouth kisses on the curve of her neck while she reaches back to tangle her fingers in his hair. He allows the skirt to pool at her feet, kicking it away while he pushes her undergarments down before he presses his palm against her heat.

“I’ve done nothing but think of your beautiful quim since you left my sight,” he groans against her skin, smiling at her gasp when he presses against her nerves. “There’s nothing I want more than to plunge myself deep inside of you again.”

Swan turns her head to look at him over her shoulder and whispers against his lips, “Then do it.”

Untying his leathers, he breathes out, “Place your cheek on the cushion and bend your arms. It’ll feel better, _trust me_.”

He pushes his pants down just enough to release himself and gives his cock three strokes while Swan does as he asks before he places his hook on her hip.

“Ready?”

She barely answers before he’s pushing inside of her and— _oh gods_ —she feels like heaven. They’ve barely started and she’s so ready, so wet, for _him_ , and he can’t help but groan because of it. He shifts his hips back, sliding his hand down and underneath her thigh so he can lift her legs apart just enough for him slide all the way in. She’s all heat and _soaked_ and smothering his length as he thrusts into her tight muscles and it’s taking all of his willpower not to spill over right then.

“Killian,” she moans, her back arching as she moves back against him. “More, please.”

Cursing against her temple, he thrusts harder, murmuring filth between each roll of his hips. “You’re _perfect_ … oh gods… like silk… could spend forever inside of you.”

Swan continues to mewl and moan, her hands clenching in the sheets while Killian presses his brace into her hip to hold her in place. He lays a hand just below her stomach, almost sure he can feel himself as he pushes deeper inside of her and if it isn’t one of the most arousing things he’s every felt…

“Oh, _love_ ,” he groans as her body clenches around him. With a warm smile on his face, he lets his eyes slip closed and breathes her in. “There’s my good girl, my beautiful Swan.”

He whimpers as he feels her fall apart around him, his fingers spreading widely across her stomach as she spasms around his cock. She collapses forward completely, her body becoming limp as he moves his hand to the back of her corset, his fingers gripping the laces tightly for some small leverage. Pulling back a little further, he thrusts forward harder, crying out her false name as her walls slide firm across the most sensitive part of the underside of his tip.

“Gods, I wish I could empty myself inside of you,” he confesses in a quick breath with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. “ _Fuuuuck._ ”

“Do it.” His eyes snap open and he stills at her words. When he looks down, she’s staring at him over her shoulder, her gaze dark as she drags her tongue along her bottom lip. “It’s okay.”

His brow furrows because of all the times they’ve been together, not once has she given him leave to complete inside of her. To be fair, he hasn’t asked, always assumed it was what she wanted when he pulled out to finish himself, but when she gives a small nod, it’s the only encouragement he needs. He draws out his movements, giving long, slow, and _deep_ thrusts—as deep as her body will allow—while his fingers tighten in her laces.

Killian can feel his orgasm start at his spine, the spark small at first, before it travels up and soon, he’s whimper, “Bloody _fuck_. Oh, gods, _Swan_ ,” while his whole body shudders as the full force hits him. Pinning her hips between his hand and hook, he buries himself to the hilt while his cock pulses release until he falls onto her, his body twitching in aftershocks.

“Bloody hell,” he huffs against her skin while he tries to catch his breath. “You’ll be the death of me, love.”

With a breathless chuckle, Emma turns her head to look back at him over her shoulder and wipes a piece of hair away from her sweaty face. “I hope not, because I don’t have the strength in my legs right now to get rid of your body.”

That makes him laugh and he places a small kiss in the middle of her shoulder blades before he slowly pulls out of her heat and collapses to the right of her. He watches as she folds her hands under her cheek and can’t help but follow a tiny bead of sweat that trails down from her temple. It’s still so unbelievable to him that this goddess laying next to him is his soulmate, his _actual_ soulmate. He thought he’d lost that long ago, and now she’s here.

But soon she’ll be leaving… like she does every night.

“What’s wrong?”

When he looks back to her, he sees she’s opened her eyes and he asks in a low murmur, “Will you stay?”

There’s an ache in his heart at her furrowed brow and it only deepens when she lifts her hand to caress his cheek. “You know I would if I could.”

Raising his head, he offers a weak smile and says, “Aye, of course.”

Swan leans forward and presses her lips softly against his and he can’t help put pull her to him. Needing to feel her skin against his, he uses his hook to pull at the laces of her corset while she pushes his leathers all the way off. It’s after he lifts his shirt over his head that he sees her going for her stockings and he catches her wrist with his hook.

“I do believe I gave you an order, my love.” He rubs the back of his hook over one of the blue bows and licks his bottom lip. “You’re not to take these off the entire time you’re on board.”

Her lips lift into a playful smile before she hitches her right leg around his waist to pull him halfway on top of her. There’s a twitch in his cock when he comes in contact with her heat, and he presses his mouth firmly against hers to muffle his moan. The way her tongue slides against his makes him miss her unfastening the first buckle on his brace, but when she goes for the second he pulls back.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice is breathless and her cheeks are flush.

Killian tries to find a reason why he shouldn’t take his brace off, why he should keep himself armed around the beautiful woman whose true name is unknown to him, but he can find none, because the truth is, he feels completely and utterly safe with her.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes himself up to finish undoing the buckles on his brace before he lifts it off and places it on the shelf behind her. The feel of her fingers brushing over his scarred flesh makes him gasp, though when she places his stump on her hip, he relaxes back against her and rests his head on the pillow.

“Tell me something about yourself?” he whispers, gazing between her eyes.

He feels her body go stiff so he rubs his stump in small circles in what he hopes to be a soothing manner.

“Like what?”

Nipping at her bottom lip, he chuckles at her confused look and brushes his nose against hers. They’ve spent most of their time exploring each other’s bodies, getting to know every inch intimately, and now he wishes to know more about _her_.

“Anything—” _Everything_. “—I just wish to know more about you.”

He wraps his right arm around her shoulders and watches as her lips purse, before she finally mumbles, “I can tell when people are lying… my parents call it my super power.”

A smile creeps onto his face. “And have I told you a lie?”

Her leg tightens around him and he has to bite back a groan, his cock once again twitching as he brushes against her quim.

“Well, no, but you haven’t exactly had time to tell me one.”

His smile fades slightly, but he nods. “I’ve not felt so close to someone in… more than a hundred years,” he huffs out a half laugh through his nose with a slow shake of his head. “Not since the death of my love.”

She blinks. “So it’s true, you’re really as old as people say you are?” He raises his eyebrow and she blushes, “You don’t look like you’re hundreds of years old.”

He can’t help the way his lips pull wider.

“There is a realm, perhaps you’ve heard of it, where no one grows older. I… spent a great deal of time there… seeking a…” he trails off, looking down briefly before swallowing hard. “No matter. This is not the time for painful stories.”

The feel of her hand cupping his face makes him look back to her.

“You’re right,” she whispers before she pulls him forward to place a soft kiss to his lips.

Her legs part even more as he moves on top of her, and her back arches as he slides against her already dripping core. He came undone so hard earlier, he’s still tender, but gods, if this woman wants him again, he’ll do everything in his power to please her.

Sliding into her is no problem, even with him only being half hard due to her wetness and he can’t help but groan as he shifts down to close his mouth over one of her nipples. He starts to lick and suckle at her breast in earnest, growling out his pleasure against her skin while he thrusts himself slowly and deeply inside of her. Her whimpers and pants urge him on and he braces himself up with his blunted arm as his right  hand travels the curves of her body.

“You’re bloody gorgeous, you know that?” he huffs against her nipple, his tongue flicking out over it.

“Killian,” she breathes, her fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him back up to her lips. “Kiss me.”

Her arms circle his neck as he pushes his underneath her to pull them flush against each other. Grinding his cock into her, he plunges his tongue into her mouth and holds her tight.

“I want to be inside you forever,” he gasps out. “Hearing your praises, my name from your beautiful lips, feeling your warmth so tight around me…” She cries out, her nails creating red scratches down his already scarred back as she falls apart around him. “You’re so pretty when you come for me,” he murmurs, speeding up his thrusts. “ _Fuck_.”

The way she mewls at his profanity encourages him and he can’t help but continue.

“I _love_ filling you with my seed, feeling it drip from your body…” His hand and stump move underneath her and with a quick turn, he flips them so that she’s above him. “Make me come again, my love. Make me fill you.”

Swan gives a small squeal as he rolls his hips up to fill her and he bites his bottom lip. Seeing her above him, her blonde locks cascading down while her lovely breasts bounce with each rock is enough to make any man fall apart, but he holds back, unwilling to have their pleasure to end so soon.

She runs her hands up his body, her fingers teasing the hair on his chest and his entire body shudders when she brushes them against his nipples. Killian’s lips part, and he wets them while his right hand and stump caress the tops of her stockings.

“T-touch yourself, my darling.” He begs in a breathless pant. “I want to feel you come undone for me one more time.”

Her hand moves slowly down her body and though she’s done this for him once before, he can still see the nervousness within her eyes. With his tongue pressing to the back of his teeth, he gives an encouraging nod and presses up into her more.

“Mm, _gods_.” Swan nearly sobs, her shoulders curling in and her head ducking down. “Killian…”

“That’s it, my sweet. Take your pleasure… I want to see you fall apart for me.”

She nods while biting her lip and he reaches up to wrap his fingers around the back of her neck before he pulls her down to his lips.

Lips that are plump from his earlier kisses and are as soft as he thinks a cloud might be. Lips that are no longer tinted pink from whatever expensive makeup she wore throughout the day, but are now a shade of raw red… lips that he never wants to live without.

“Yes,” Swan breathes, her hips rocking against him while her fingers rub at her bundle of nerves. “Come with me Killian, fill me!”

She drops her head to bury it in his shoulder while she pushes herself over the edge. With her breath on his neck, Killian squeezes his eyes shut as he thrusts up to meet her movements more firmly and whimpering out a sigh as he lets himself find release in her warmth.

“Exquisite,” he whispers, holding her and rocking his hips to ease them both down from their equaled pleasure. “So bloody exquisite.”

Swan falls beside him, her head resting on his shoulder while he wraps his blunted arm around her neck, hugging her close while he grabs her hand and holds it against his thumping heart.

She pulls the coverlet over them and he finds himself once again frowning at the thought of her leaving. He has no idea what the feeling is that’s so suddenly buried itself in his chest. He’s been in love, he’s had incredible sex, but this is not just both, she feels…

_“You’ll know, Killian, your soulmate is out there and when you have her in your arms, you’ll never want to let her go.”_

“Don’t leave,” he murmurs. “Please.” She tilts her head up toward him and he presses his lips to her forehead, breathing against her skin, “Run away with me. We can go anywhere.”

They could start a new life in a new land, he’d take her anywhere… but when she sighs, he knows she won’t.

“Killian—”

Swallowing hard, he squeezes her side. “I’ll care for you,” he says softly. “We could care for each other.”

Despite the frown that’s pulling at her lips, she’s shaking her head and it makes his heart ache.

“My family… you don’t—”

“Swan, I don’t _care.”_

Her eyes roll at that and he tries not to feel offended.

“You say that now.”

Licking his lips, he pushes himself up until he’s hovering over her and murmurs, “I know you feel this thing between us, the connection…”

“We’ve only known each other a short time…”

“It matters not.”

“I barely know you.”

He chuckles. “So? That doesn’t change the way I feel.”

“It can’t be real,” she argues weakly.

Killian brings her hand up to his mouth and brushes a kiss to her knuckles. “It is.”

It’s then he sees the one thing in her eyes that he had hoped he’d never see… fear.

In a low whisper, she asks, “How do you know?”

Taking a deep breath, he lets go of her head and reaches up to tuck a piece of her golden hair behind her ear. “Do you remember I mentioned my first love?”

“Milah?”

He blinks, his mouth falling open in shock because he’s certain he hadn’t said her name. But then Swan’s fingers ghost over the tattoo on his inner forearm and he offers a sad smile.

“Aye… Milah.” He swallows despite the lump his throat. “For hundreds of years I’ve mourned her loss, but told others that I was content on living out the rest of my days doing nothing but seeking my revenge. The truth is… I’ve been lonely, so lonely that I’ve nearly driven myself mad a few times.” She cups his face and he turns his head to press a soft kiss on the inside of her palm before looking back into her eyes.

“Near a month ago, I was at my wits end. Having drank what could be a whole taverns worth of rum, I called upon a friend of mine and begged her to help me...” Swan’s brow furrows and he takes her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. “My friend is a fairy.”

Swan blinks, her head tilting and Killian licks his lips.

“She did a spell—” That makes her go stiff. “—a spell for you.”

It’s a moment before she reacts, pushing herself and him up until she’s sitting there with his coverlet covering her breasts and a deep frown on her face.

“You did a spell on me?”

“No!” He gasps, reaching out for her only to stop when he sees her minor flinch. “No, of course not, love. The spell was done to _find_ you…”

“So you knew who I was when we met in the tavern?”

There’s a bite to her voice and he shakes his head.

“ _No_ ,” he all but growls. “I only knew what you looked like, everything else about you, including your _real_ name—” She blushes at that. “—is a mystery to me. Tinkerbelle’s spell was only to see if you existed because I thought it wasn’t possible.”

She seems to relax a bit at his explanation, her shoulders appearing less tense though there’s still a bit of wariness in her eyes.

“What wasn’t possible?”

He moves closer to her, his stump moving to waist while he places his hand under her ear, his thumb rubbing the swell of her cheek.

“For me to have a soulmate.” She gasps and he smiles. “But here you are and I know you feel it, too.”

Her wide eyes move back and forth between his before she admits in whisper, “I don’t know what I feel.”

“But you do feel something… Aye?” A breathless chuckle passes his lips after she gives a small nod and he gives her a light kiss. “That’s well enough for me, darling. I’m quite content on waiting until you figure it all out. If you don’t believe me, I could call upon the pixie and—”

“No,” Swan interrupts. “It’s fine. I believe you.”

His head tilts. “You do?”

There’s a half shrug. “Super power.”

With a smile, he rests his forehead against hers and hums as she reaches up to play with his necklace.

“Killian… there’s something I need to tell you, too.”

Pulling her into his lap, he presses a kiss to the tip of her nose and mumbles, “Oh?”

“I haven’t exactly been honest with you.”

“Swan, if this is about who you really are, I don’t care, I told you this.”

She looks up at him, her eyes searching his face and it’s not until he gives a small, reassuring nod that she blows out a breath.

“Promise?”

He goes to respond, only he stops when there’s loud footsteps that echo from above them followed by a deep shout, “ _By order of the Queen, we demand to see your Captain!”_

“Bloody hell.”

“It’s the Royal Guard,” Swan whispers with her eyes wide in panic.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he mumbles, “Stay here,” before he softly pushes her to stand.

“Killian, wait. Do you have to go up there?” His brow raises as he pulls his leathers up and she clutches the coverlet closer to her chest, her voice dripping with fear, “Can’t we just sneak off? They can’t do anything if you’re not here.”

“Swan, it’s alright, they aren’t going to do anything, they can’t.” He pulls his shirt over his head and a frown pulls at his lips when he sees her eyes trained on the ceiling. Stepping forward, he cups her face and brushes his thumb on the apple of her cheek, “Love, it’s my fault. I haven’t moved the ship. They’ll yell the way they normally do that we are not welcome and make a big fuss, then they’ll be on their merry way. The Royal Guard is nothing to be afraid of, trust me.”

There’s still a hint of wariness in her eyes, but the shouts from above begin to become louder and he doesn’t have time to think about _why_ she might be afraid of them. He only has time to shove his feet into his boots and throw his brace on before he’s stomping up onto the deck.

“Who the bloody hell dares to step foot on _my_ ship without _my_ permission?”

He finds Smee going toe to toe with a pompuss guard who’s stark white gloves almost glow in the night. There are three others that have yet to board and when they take one look at him, Killian can almost _see_ the second they decide to stay where they are.

_Smart._

Killian listens as Smee growls while the guard tries to speak over him and it’s not until he holds his hook out to him that the guard stops. Though his lip still quivers, the guard stands tall and hides his fear for the sake of his men.

“There was a commotion last night at a couple taverns. Do you or your crew know anything about that?”

Tilting his head in amusement, Killian rests his elbow on Smee’s shoulder and shrugs, “A commotion? I know nothing of the sorts. Mr. Smee, do you know anything about a commotion?”

“No, Captain,” Smee answers, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he shakes his head. “We aren’t really the commotion type.”

“Right you are, mate.” Killian looks back to the unamused guard and grins. “We are just simple sailors making port.”

“You mean _pirates_ ,” the guard practically spits.

Clenching his jaw, Killian clips, “What is it that you’re really after, officer?”

The man straightens his coat and purses his lips while the two guards down on the dock keep their hands close to their swords.

“An artifact was stolen from the carpenters shop and seeing as he is a close personal friend of the royal family, we’ve been asked to inquire about it.”

“We know nothing of it… now _piss_ off.”

He backs away, eager to return to his Swan when he hears the guard step forward only to be stopped by Smee.

“No one approaches the Captain without permission!”

Turning back, he gives a bored expression as the guards face turns red in anger.

“By order our of beloved Queen Snow, I demand you come with us to answer our questions!”

“Your Queens order mean nothing to me, now get off this ship or my first mate will force you off!”

There’s a scuffle and the two men on the docks rip their swords out while Killian stalks forward. Smee throws him a sword and it’s just as he grabs hold of it that he hears her voice.

“Stand down!”

With his brow furrowed, he chances a quick glance toward her. “Swan, what—”

“I said—” She growls as she steps forward. “—stand _down_.”

The glatter of swords falling onto the deck makes Killian look to the guard and what he sees nearly has him laughing. He knows his Swan radiates dominance—except in the bedroom, he’s so lovingly found out—but for these three men to drop their heads to her is just downright—

“Princess Emma!”

_Bloody hell._


	3. Part Three

Emma sits at her vanity in her nightgown staring blankly at her reflection while her Aunt Ruby brushes her hair. Two nights have past since the Royal Guard came aboard the Jolly trying to arrest Killian for a crime he didn’t commit, two night since she was forced to come up on deck and reveal herself as the Crown Princess, two nights since her Uncle Graham, head of the knights and her personal bodyguard showed up and insisted to know why she was there, two nights since Killian agreed to be taken to the dungeon. 

He didn’t stay long, of course. She all but ran down to release him as soon as she reached the castle—the memory of his sarcastic smirk and bow when she approached his cell still seared into her brain—

_ “Your Highness.” _

—He refused to acknowledge her any other way and when she tried to bring up their time together, he flat out cut her off. 

_ “Words softly spoken in halls believed to be empty soon become rumors shouted in rooms filled.” _

She had no idea what he meant and before she could ask, her Aunt Ruby showed up because of course the wolf heard even whispers and any conversation Emma had hoped to have with him was gone. 

When he still wouldn’t call her anything but by her title, she assured him no trouble would come to him or his crew, wished him a goodnight and let Ruby escort him out. She waited for her parents to approach her the next day on the subject, but neither said a word. In fact, she heard nothing about the robbery until that very morning when they were sitting down to breakfast. Something about her Uncle Graham receiving help from an unlikely source, but Emma really hadn’t been paying attention.

She knew she was out of sorts, acting different and that her parents were catching onto it, but she didn’t know what else to do, she felt like a complete idiot. She believed Killian and everything he said, she believed when he said it wouldn’t matter—of course it mattered, it always has. 

“Emma.” She blinks out of her thoughts and looks at her Aunt through the mirror. “Sweetheart, why don’t you go talk to him?”

Looking back down at her lap, she sighs, “There’s no point. It was a foolish thing to do. Uncle Graham was right, I’m lucky he didn’t figure it out sooner.”

Ruby places the brush down on the vanity before putting her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “You can’t believe that?”

“Did you tell my mother?” Emma asks, ignoring her Aunt’s question and keeping her face blank.

“No, but she knows there’s something you’re not telling her.” Emma adverts her eyes again and her Aunt continues, “This isn’t like when Baelfire left, Emma. You’re not going to be able to hide this from them, it’s written all over your face.”

Pushing herself up and away from the vanity, she walks over to her bed and begins to untie the curtains on her canopy bed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ruby moves to the opposite side of the the bed and Emma purposely doesn’t look at her.

“Emma you can’t—”. 

Ruby stops and tilts her head, a strand of gray hair falling in front of her face before her lips tug up into a small smile. With her brow furrowed, Emma looks toward the balcony where her Aunt’s gaze has moved.

“What’s wrong?”

When her Aunt looks back to her, she stares at her blankly for a quick second before an almost wolffish smile appears on her lips. 

“Nothing. Have a nice night, darling.” Ruby gives her a kiss on the cheek and moves to leave, but just before she walks out the door, she turns and says, “I’m going to give the staff the morning off, allow you to sleep in since your parents are away.”

“T-Thank you.”

It’s with confusion that she watches her Aunt slink out of her room, but she quickly brushes it off and walks to the other side of the bed to finish untying the curtains on her canopy. Emma remembers when she was younger how she couldn’t wait to find someone to love… being the product of True Love herself and getting to witness the happiness her parents felt first hand, of course she dreamt of one day being just as happy. She thought she had that with Baelfire, but then he left and she found herself grow hard inside. 

If loving someone hurt, what was the point?

She should have remembered that with Killian--not that she loved him, but that opening herself up to someone wasn’t worth the pain and just because they spent more than a few nights together didn’t change anything.

_ “For me to have a soulmate, but here you are and I know you feel it, too.” _

Nor does whatever spell he did… because obviously it was wrong.

Emma’s just about to climb up onto her bed when she thinks she sees movement on her balcony from the corner of her eye. With her brow furrowed, she picks up her robe and throws it over her shoulders before tying the belt. She walks to her balcony to check—it was probably a bird or something—and when she pushes her pushes curtains to the side, she finds something that can’t be true.

Killian is standing there wearing his red vest and long leather jacket with his thumb looped through his belt, and his head tilted back. When her lips part in surprise and her eyes widen, he raises his brow before motioning to the locked door. Keeping her gaze on his through the glass, she finishes tying her robe and slowly unlocks the door to her balcony.

A shiver runs through her as she opens it and she’s not sure if it’s from the crisp air or the way his scent suddenly surrounds her. Neither one of them say anything for a long while, they just stare, it’s not until he lifts his hook and waves to behind her that she moves.

“Might I come in?”

She moves to the side, allowing him in before closing the door behind him. When she turns, she finds Killian looking around and while she hardly believes this is the first time he’s been in a woman’s chambers, it’s the first time  _ she’s _ ever had a man in hers. Switching the lock on her balcony door to distract herself, she takes a moment to pull in a deep breath before turning to him. 

“How did you get on the grounds?”

He doesn’t even look to her as he answers, “Pirate.” 

Rolling her eyes, she folds her arms across her chest and asks, “How did you know which balcony was mine?”

Killian turns back to her and tilts his head.

“Your Aunt is a werewolf?” She blinks in confusion and he gives a small chuckle, “That’s not something I was expecting.”

“And what exactly were you expecting?”

She frowns when he shrugs his coat off— _ why is he doing that _ —and watches as he tosses it on the back of her chair. 

“I don’t know, it’s been a long while since I’ve been in the company of royal blood, Your Highness.”

“Stop that.”

His eyebrow arches. “Stop what?”

“Stop calling me that,” she spits out. “We’ve been through too much.”

“And what shall I call you, then?” He moves closer to her and her breath hitches. “Princess?” He takes another step closer. “Majesty?” His voice drops another octave. “My sweet? Love? Swan?” When she can feel his breath on her face, her stomach flips as he finally whispers, “Em-ma.”

She sucks in a stuttering breath at the sound of her name falling past his lips for the very first time. The way it rolls off his tongue, the way his eyes seem to darken as he says it, it’s all so…  _ arousing _ . 

“Why are you here, Killian?”

He searches her eyes for a moment before he mumbles, “Why didn’t you tell me who you were? Did you not trust me?”

“If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t have continued to meet with you.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” He doesn’t sound angry like she expects, instead his voice is soft and full of what she thinks may be…  _ hurt _ . “I understand not the first time, and perhaps not the second, but after… you  _ had _ to know I wouldn’t have bloody said anything. Especially after what I told you…”

“I was going to tell you that night but then the guard showed up.” He frowns and she places a hand on his chest. “I liked the way you looked at me… because  _ everyone _ in my life either treats me like some fragile girl that’s going to break as easily as glass or treats me like I’m some savior and looks to me for guidance, but you didn’t do  _ any _ of that.” Killian tilts his head and she sighs, “When we first met, you treated me like I was an equal and when we were on your ship…”  She feels her cheeks heat up and continues, “When we were on your ship you took command and it was  _ you _ who cared for  _ me _ . I didn’t want that to change.”

“You assumed it would.” 

She blinks three times before whispering, “How can it not? Being who I am means that I have to be  _ two _ people in order for us to have any peace. It means that I can’t always be Swan because I  _ have _ to be Emma… can you… do you want both?”

Her lips part and she feels him place his hook on her hip. “Allow me to make myself perfectly clear…” His eyes move back and forth between hers as he reaches to cup her face, his thumb brushing over the swell of her cheek. “I’m in this for the long haul, and I don’t bloody  _ care _ who you are. I don’t care that others bow to you… I don’t care that you’re the heir to an entire kingdom.” His voice grows soft as he continues, “All I care about is that when  _ we’re _ together… you’re still my Swan. That you’ll allow for me to worship you the way you deserve to be worshiped and care for you the way you deserved to be cared for… and on the days you feel the need to let go… you allow for me to take control because I’m  _ your _ Captain…” A low growl rumbles through him as he reaches up to thumb her bottom lip. “And because I know how wet your quim becomes when I’m fucking that pretty throat.”

Her throat suddenly goes dry and her thighs unconsciously squeeze together. It’s not the first time he’s spoken that way to her, in fact, she loves his mouth and all the filth that spills from it… but to have him speak that way to her in the castle… in her quarters… 

Swallowing, she murmurs, “Do you?”

He slides a little closer as he wets his bottom lip. “Oh, aye. Your moans vibrating around me, and your heat when I’m finally inside of you, mmm, burning up for me.” Killian leans into her neck. He brushes his teeth over her jaw before he moves his lips to her ear and purrs, “So hot and tight…”

After his lips curl around the last word, he closes them over her earlobe and bites down, wrapping both arms around her and tugging her hips to his. She lets out a gasp as he soothes the bite with his tongue for a moment and her fingers find their way to the back of his hair.

“I missed you,” she breathes out. 

He pulls back to look at her, his eyes full of doubt. “Aye?”

“Do you want to see how much?”

Before he can answer, she drops to her knees and bites her bottom lip. The eagerness she feels cause her hands to shake as she unties his laces and sparks of arousal run throughout her. This isn’t the first time she’s done this for him but he is the first man she’s done it for and now that he knows who she is… well, she feels she has a little bit more to prove.

Pulling his leathers down, she can already see the thick hair that trails down to his manhood and licks her lips. His cock pops out and a slight whimper passes her lips at the sight of it. She’s forgotten how beautiful he is and how  _ large _ . Wrapping her fingers around him, she hums at the smoothness and mumbles, “Soft.”

Emma moves forward and swirls her tongue around the tip, gasping when he bobs against her tongue before placing a light kiss to his skin. 

“Oh,  _ gods _ .” She hears something slap back against the mirror, and when she looks up, she finds Killian’s thrown his head back as he gently thrusts his hips to be closer to her mouth. 

With a flick of her tongue over the tip of his cock one last time, she moves her mouth down and sucks him further into her mouth, her right hand gripping the base of his cock while her left massages his thigh. 

“How I’ve missed your mouth,” he pants, his fingers tangling in her hair as he strokes his thumb over her temple. “So warm… so magical… you’re incredible.”

She smiles around him and uses her tongue to trace the veins on his shaft, because while she might not know exactly what she’s doing, the noises he’s currently making are giving her confidence to continue…

They are also making her ache with need.

Emma begins to move faster, pushing herself forward until he hits the back of her throat. She gags a little, and she goes to pull back, but when Killian’s fingers flex in her hair she looks up to find him staring down at her.

“That’s my good princess,” he whispers, his tongue poking out to trace his lips. “Take me down that pretty throat.”

Her nipples harden and her heart pounds--hearing him call her by her title while she’s doing something so scandulous… so unprincess like… so  _ sexy _ … Closing her lips tighter around him, she flattens her tongue takes him down again, slowly this time, and when he hits the back of her throat, she prepares herself and pushes him into the back of her throat.

“ _ Love _ ,” he groans as she swallows around him. “Bloody hell, I want to… uhh-mmm.”

Humming, she begins to move her head faster while she uses her hand to stroke his shaft while her mouth moves up. With another deep breath, she attempts to swallow him down again, pushing forward until his hair is tickling her nose which makes a strangled growl come from Killian.

She’s being yanked up and before she can ask if she’s done something wrong, his mouth is on hers. His fingers tighten on the back of her head while his brace presses into her hip and he groans.

“Bloody hell.” He presses his forehead against hers and nips at her lip. “One more second and I’d have spilled in your mouth.”

Smirking, she whispers, “What’s wrong with that?”

There’s another groan before he’s pushing her robe off and she’s pulling his shirt up. He backs away enough only to remove his shirt and brace and then he’s back on her, his fingers moving to the laces on the back of her night gown. They begin to move backwards and when she almost trips, he wraps his blunted arm around her waist and lifts her. 

She giggles at his curses as he attempts to yank the sheer curtains away from her canopy and when he finally finds the opening, he drops them both onto her bed. Shrugging her nightgown down to reveal her breasts, she bites her bottom lip while Killian smirks up at her, his hand and stump pushing her nightgown up to her waist. 

“Going to allow me in, love?” He asks in a whisper, his eyebrows wiggling in a wicked way. “Come on Princess, spread those pretty legs for me.”

“Emma,” she breathes out and his head tilts. “Call me Emma.”

There’s a look on his face she can’t quite place before he’s leaning forward with his cock brushing against her entrance. 

“Emma,” he breathes against her lips while he slides inside of her. “Sweet Emma.” He thrusts up and she gasps. “ _ My _ Emma.”

Killian repeats her name over and over in low murmurs and when they both fall over the edge into bliss, he cries it out, making it echo off the walls.

* * *

They stay up half the night talking about…  _ everything _ . Emma tells him stories of growing up in the castle, and he tells her stories about he and his older brother, Liam. She knows there’s more to the story, pain that he’s not telling her—she can see it in his eyes—but they are still too new, have too much they have to discuss about themselves to go into past pains. 

He tells her how her Aunt Ruby threatened to eat him if he hurt her two nights prior as he left the castle, but it was also her that told him which balcony was Emma’s. He tells her how he wanted to come the night before, but his crew had found out who had stolen from Pinocchio and he helped her Uncle Graham obtain that person. She wants to ask him why he did all that, why he would go to through that much effort without knowing if he would ever see her again, but it’s late and the exhaustion is overwhelming. It’s as her eyes are drooping she asks him what he’s always asked her.

“Will you stay?”

For a moment, she’s afraid he’s going to leave as she use to, and though she wouldn’t blame him, she finds herself dreading it and prepares for disappointment. But there is none, because as soon as she asks, he’s pulling the coverlet over them and pressing a kiss to her brow.

“There’s no place I’d rather be, Emma.”

She awakes the next morning in a mess of tangled limbs and sheets. The sunlight is shining the curtains of her canopy and it makes her groan, her body not yet ready to wake up. A deep chuckle makes her eyes snap open, and a small gasp escapes her. 

Killian’s laying before her, his fingers lightly trailing down her arm as his eyes move over his face. The cole he was wearing on his eyelids the night before is worn off, making him look almost younger and his hair is tousled in the most wonderful way. There are creases on his cheeks from her pillows and despite the early hour, there’s a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Good Morning, Emma.” She can’t help but smile because it appears he loves saying her name as much as she loves hearing him say it. “Not a fan of the mornings, are you, love?”

Burrowing her head into his neck, her fingers find his necklace and she lazily plays with his charms as she hums, “Not so much, no. Are you?”

She can feel his smile on her forehead.

“I’m a captain, Your Highness. Early mornings and I are old friends.” She presses a soft kiss to his neck and moves closer to capture his warmth. “There are many things that are beautiful about the morning… one must simply look for them.”

Tilting her head up to look at him, she gives him a light kiss and says, “If it means leaving this bed, then the beautiful things will just have to wait.”

He kisses her deeply, his tongue pushing into her mouth with purpose while his hand moves to spread her legs. It’s awkward at first with them both being on their sides, but when she feels his already hard cock brushing against her, she knows she doesn’t want it any other way.

“There’s something beautiful right here,” he whispers. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Their lips come together again and they are breathing in the same air for a moment before he’s moving to roll on top of her, but she stops him. Killian’s brow furrows and it’s not until she sneaks her right arm underneath him to circle his neck that he seems to catch on with a wide smile.

“You like it like this?” He purrs. “Is this what you want?”

Her left hand strokes his cheek as she whispers, “Just like this.”

Lifting her leg up to hitch over his hip, a small gasp escapes her as his tip slips through her arousal and then, as his right hand moves to palm her backside, he shifts his hips and seats himself completely inside of her warmth with a long, slow groan of relief. His blunted arm wraps around her shoulders holding her in place as he starts out with long, deliberate strokes, a quick gasp for breath punctuating each thrust as he touches the very depths of her body.

“Gods,” he breathes heavily against her mouth while speeding up his thrusts. “I get— _ bloody hell _ —get so deep like this. I love being inside of you… love your body… love feeling your pleasure.”

Emma tightens her leg around him, her fingers digging into his cheek as he snaps his hips up, while pulling her down. She’s a little sore from their nighttime encounter, but the pain is a pleasant sting, one that’s easily subdued when her clit rubs against his lower stomach. The hair on his chest tickles her nipples and the added sensation makes her body tingle.

His tongue pushes into her mouth with abandon while he thrusts up harder and faster. The words they both try to speak eventually become nothing but moans and squeals and though there’s a small voice in the back of her head that’s telling her they probably should be quiet, it’s drowned out by her mewls and Killian’s groans.

“Killian,” she whimpers, her eyes falling shut for a moment as she sucks on his bottom lip. 

“That’s my good girl, my beautiful Emma” he moans breathlessly against her lips. “I’m so close already…” He presses himself up deeper and harder, groaning into her mouth as his arms tighten around her body. “Come for me, Princess!”

She thrusts as much as she can, her leg tightening around his waist to pull him even deeper and he only has to move inside of her two more times before she’s falling over the edge.

“Killian!”

His body shudders along with hers and their moans mix together to make an almost inhuman sound as they both find their release. Killian pants out a curse as he continues to slide his cock through her twitching warmth to bring them both down while Emma whimpers.

“Gods above,” he mutters, dropping his forehead to her chest.

Taking a big gulp of air, she breathes out a chuckle and nods. “Well, that’s one hell of a way to make me like the morning.”

“Aye,” he breathes while lifting his head to smile at her. “I thought it might.”

She lazily moves her lips against his. “Hm, my body is completely numb. You’ve out done yourself, Captain.”

“I assure you, Emma, that was my pleasure…”

The use of her real name makes her smile and she pulls him closer. He’ll have to leave soon—he’s been gone from the Jolly for too long—but he doesn’t have to leave yet, and she’s determined to take full advantage of it.

“When do your parents come back, love?”

His fingers brush up and down her spine and his voice is so gentle, it’s almost hard to believe the filth he was whispering to her only moments before.

_ Well, not so hard seeing as you can feel him growing soft inside of you _ , she thinks to herself.

“Two days from now.” Biting her bottom lip, the next thing she says is with some hesitance, “Now that I don’t have to sneak away from my Uncle… I could… come stay on the Jolly… if you’d like.”

His lips slowly spreading into a wide smile is the only answer she needs and later that day, after they step aboard the Jolly, and after he calls her  _ Swan _ without prompting, she gets the overwhelming sense that everything is going to be okay.


End file.
